


Not Even

by seraimn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Height Differences, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraimn/pseuds/seraimn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The average height of a Qunari is around 6 feet 3 inches. Salen Addar is a little less than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt i got on tumblr, "au where the inquisitor is really short" 
> 
> I've never written before, so any critique is appreciated!

"You're the Herald? You're even shorter... than I heard."

    When she caught the rumors of the Qunari woman that stepped out of the Fade at the ruined temple of Sacred Ashes, lady Josephine Montilyet never expected her to be so... short. Famed for their height and stony demeanor, it was almost comical to see the elf sized Qunari before her.

"Oh really? How tall did they tell you I was?" Salen asked.

"Well, they didn't, but I just assumed..."

"That I was taller? That's alright, most people do." she replied.

Josephine itched to ask her how tall she was. In comparison to the rest of her, her horns looked gigantic. Large and capped in iron, they looked like they added 20 pounds at least, if not more. Before she could think about the possible ramifications, she heard herself ask,"How tall are you? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

The words tumbled clumsily out of her mouth, and she felt her face flush red in the moment of silence that Salen took to consider her question.

"Not even five foot five. Theres no need to be embarrassed about asking."

Relieved she hadn't offended the Herald, she sighed and asked,

"Do you get that question much, your Grace?"

The Herald laughed.

**  
**"Quite often, yes."


End file.
